The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for searching a broadcast channel.
Generally, broadcast receiving apparatuses such as a television (TV), a set-top box, and the like, include an auto-scan function for searching for effective broadcast channels among a plurality of broadcast channels from a broadcast signal received through an antenna, configuring a channel list using information on the searched effective channels, storing the channel list in a memory.
The channel list stored as described above is used at the time of controlling a channel related operation.
Recently, as terrestrial broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting, and the like, have been digitalized, a large number of digital broadcasting standards have been created, and it has come to be expected that the number of channels per digital broadcast standard will be several times to tens of times the number of channels present in analog broadcasts.
Therefore, a broadcast receiving apparatus receiving a digital broadcast requires a significant amount of time to perform a channel searching operation.
According to the related art, when the channel searching operation is performed, the channel searching operation is sequentially performed per broadcasting standard on broadcast channels included in all broadcasting standards to generate effective channel list information for the broadcast, such that a large amount of time is required.